Conventionally, while downloading music data or the like, for example, an approximate remaining time for downloading the music data is displayed or the download progress status is notified by bar indication, based on the received amount of music data. In addition, on the basis of the received amount of music data, an image corresponding to the music data, such as an image of a jacket picture is divided into sixteen pieces (vertically and horizontally divided into four pieces, respectively), and the pieces are displayed piece by piece along with the download progress.
However, screens on which such a download progress status is notified have generally had simple configurations. In addition, in a method in which the image is divided into pieces and displayed piece by piece as described above, although the simplicity of the screen is improved to some extent, the entirety of the screen gives a user an impression that the movement and change occurring in the screen are poor and not interesting.
Thus, features of the exemplary embodiment is to provide a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a reception status display program which can please a user even during a download process, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a reception status display method.
In order to attain the above features, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
The reception status display program according to the exemplary embodiment is reception status display program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus for displaying a reception status of a series of data transmitted thereto, the reception status display program causing the computer to function as: a reception section; a corresponding image display section; and an object moving section. The reception section is configured to receive the series of data transmitted thereto. The corresponding image display section is configured to display, in a stepwise manner, a corresponding image, which is an image corresponding to the series of data, in a predetermined region in a screen, in accordance with a progression of reception of the series of data. The object moving section is configured to continuously generate, outside the predetermined region, movement objects each having a color selected from component colors of the corresponding image and move each movement object toward the predetermined region, during the reception of the series of data by the reception section.
According to the above configuration example, the display which can please the user even while downloading the series of data can be displayed.
In another configuration example, the object moving section may generate the movement object having a color selected from component colors, of the corresponding image, near a boundary between a portion of the corresponding image already displayed and a portion of the corresponding image not yet displayed.
According to the above configuration example, presentation in which the corresponding image is produced in accordance with movement of the movement object is possible.
In still another configuration example, the object moving section may generate the movement object having a color randomly selected from the component colors near the boundary.
According to the above configuration example, since the color for the movement object is randomly selected, a varying screen displaying the reception status can be provided.
In still another configuration example, main data and corresponding image data may be included in the series of data, the reception section may receive and store the corresponding image data in a predetermined storage section prior to a beginning of reception of the main data, and the corresponding image display section may display a corresponding image based on the received corresponding image data in the stepwise manner, in accordance with an accumulated reception amount of the main data.
According to the above configuration example, since the corresponding image is received prior to the reception of the series of data, the color for the movement object can be determined in accordance with the data (the corresponding image) to be received.
In still another configuration example, the object moving section may move the movement object to a boundary position between a portion of the corresponding image already displayed and a portion of the corresponding image not yet displayed, and thereafter delete the movement object that has reached the boundary position, and the corresponding image display section may display the corresponding image line by line, in accordance with the progression of reception of the series of data.
According to the above configuration example, for example, presentation in which the corresponding image is displayed by the movement objects being accumulated can be represented, and presentation without a sense of discomfort is possible.
In still another configuration example, the corresponding image display section may display the corresponding image in the stepwise manner along a direction different from a direction in which the movement object is moved.
According to the above configuration example, for example, the movement object moves from the top downward, and the corresponding image is displayed in a stepwise manner from the bottom upward, and thereby presentation, in which the corresponding image is produced by the movement objects falling and being accumulated, is possible.
In still another configuration example, the corresponding image display section may display the corresponding image in the stepwise manner so that an entirety of the corresponding image is displayed when the reception of the series of data has completed.
According to the above configuration example, since the corresponding image completes when the reception has completed, the progress status of the reception can be intuitively conveyed to the user by how far the corresponding image is displayed.
In still another configuration example, the object moving section may change the number of movement objects to be generated, in accordance with a received amount of the series of data per unit of time.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to comprehend the reception speed and the reception status during download.
In still another configuration example, the reception status display program may cause the computer to further function as a sketch image display section configured to generate, based on the corresponding image, a sketch image which is an image similar to the corresponding image, and display the sketch image in the predetermined region, and the corresponding image display section may display the corresponding image in the stepwise manner as being superimposed onto the sketch image.
According to the above configuration example, the sketch is displayed and the corresponding image is rendered being superimposed on the sketch. Thus, presentation in which the sketch is gradually substantialized is possible. In addition, the user is allowed to comprehend a volume of the entire download.
The information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment is an information processing apparatus for displaying a reception status of a series of data transmitted thereto, the information processing apparatus including; a reception section; a corresponding image display section; and an object moving section. The reception section is configured to receive the series of data transmitted thereto. The corresponding image display section is configured to display, in a stepwise manner, a corresponding image, which is an image corresponding to the series of data, in a predetermined region in a screen, in accordance with a progression of reception of the series of data. The object moving section is configured to continuously generate, outside the predetermined region, movement objects each having a color selected from component colors of the corresponding image and move each movement object toward the predetermined region, during the reception of the series of data by the reception section.
The information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment is an information processing system for displaying a reception status of a series of data transmitted thereto, the information processing system including: a reception section; a corresponding image display section; and an object moving section. The reception section is configured to receive the series of data transmitted thereto. The corresponding image display section is configured to display, in a stepwise manner, a corresponding image, which is an image corresponding to the series of data, in a predetermined region in a screen, in accordance with a progression of reception of the series of data. The object moving section is configured to continuously generate, outside the predetermined region, movement objects each having a color selected from component colors of the corresponding image and move each movement object toward the predetermined region, during the reception of the series of data by the reception section.
An information processing method according to the exemplary embodiment is a reception status display method for displaying a reception status of a series of data transmitted thereto, the reception status display method including: a receiving step; a displaying step; and an object moving step. The receiving step receives the series of data transmitted thereto. The displaying step displays, in a stepwise manner, a corresponding image, which is an image corresponding to the series of data, in a predetermined region in a screen, in accordance with a progression of reception of the series of data. The object moving step continuously generates, outside the predetermined region, movement objects each having a color selected from component colors of the corresponding image and moves each movement object toward the predetermined region, during the reception of the series of data by the receiving step.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a user is pleased even while waiting for a predetermined data to be downloaded.